


Estrellas ausentes

by AdelaideScott



Category: Night on the galactic railroad
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Giovanni no le sorprende ya ver a Zanelli parado junto a su cama, convaleciente como está, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mejillas coloreadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrellas ausentes

**Author's Note:**

> 007.Pintar con las manos.Tabla de infancia.Fandom insano.

****

-Sacaste buena nota por tu dibujo en astronomía.

A Giovanni no le sorprende ya ver a Zanelli parado junto a su cama, convaleciente como está, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mejillas coloreadas. Su padre lo ha dejado pasar solo porque escuchó que es muy atento con Giovanni desde que Campanella se ahogó. Por culpa o por módico sentido del deber, sino por mera empatía tardía. 

-Gracias.

No se siente obligado a darle conversación. Tampoco está enfadado. Es solo que soñó con el campo de Campanella, como siempre que la muerte lo roza sin darle el boleto anhelado.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on:Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
